


A Change of Scenery

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Holiday (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, if that's not your cup of tea., warning ten/martha pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler finds herself desperate for an out. She’s sick of being walked to her car night after night to avoid Jimmy Stone, and wants to visit her folks, but isn’t into the idea of staying with them.<br/>Her mum is toxic in high quantities.</p><p>So she goes house hunting, and ends up on a house swap site, where she encounters Donna Noble, who’s looking for a chance to get away from London, and visit the Sunny USA.</p><p>Is it all too good to be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came out of nowhere and suddenly turned into a monster story. so if you enjoy cheesy romcoms and liked the original movie, stick around :)  
> the Ninth and Tenth Doctor's are Donna's siblings... the why all will be revealed soon

Rose Tyler wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to insist on being walked to her car. She knew perfectly well it was the _safest_ idea, but it somehow made her feel like the dogs she took care of during the day, twice a week, and sometimes on weekends.

However as she was leaving the Stardust Jazz club, she knew it was the right choice, the smartest choice. For when she arrived at her car, even with Mickey Smith, the main bartender at the club, and good friend, at her side, she was disappointed to find the one and only Jimmy Stone leaning against said car.

If she’d been alone, she might have given in when he asked if she’d just listen to him, and let him explain why there had been a blond that wasn’t her in his bed the last time she’d come home from a late night at work.

Mickey glared at the infuriating man, who swiftly stepped away from Rose’s car.

Rose sighed, and let go of Mickey’s arm,

“Thanks Micks.”

She told him, and for once Jimmy had moved far enough back to let her get in her car and drive off safely. The instant he was out of sight, she started to breathe again.

Three nights in a row this made.

Jimmy was not someone who understood the meaning of ‘No,’ and ‘It’s over.’

She’d thought kicking him out of her house would be enough of a hint, but it seemed dear ol’ Jimmy was a clinger.

Stage five.

Rose had joked around with her friend Shareen, who also worked the bar at the club, and she’d explained the different levels while trying to keep from laughing.

Rose didn’t feel like laughing now.

Only desperation found her trolling real estate websites a week later, and hoping she’d find something decent, in a ten mile radius, with a gated community.

Though she’d had the locks changed, Jimmy still had the gate code and could potentially hassle her. If she hadn’t called the police the first time she spotted him lingering in her front yard, and gotten a restraining order, she might have had to resort to more drastic measures, like staying in a hotel.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t afford it, but it was simply the principle of the thing.

Rose Tyler was the heiress to the Vitex Industries fortune, but she preferred to seek her own way. Aside from letting her father, Pete Tyler, pay for her schooling, which she completed with perfect scores and exemplary attendance at UCLA, she accepted no financial help.

Leaving central London for the United States had been hard enough, but now she was facing the possibility of returning.

She shuddered.

Eventually she was moving on to looking at house swapping websites, out of pure distraction, at least, that’s what she told herself.

A quaint little cottage located just outside south London caught her eye, and she messaged the owner, hopeful they wouldn’t think she was a nutter, wanting to trade in her L.A. mansion for a veritable shack halfway across the world.

This would be an excellent compromise. She could be close enough to visit, but not have to stay with her parents.

After all, any twenty-something doesn’t want to move back in with the folks simply because they have a crazy ex.

***

Donna Noble hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair, suddenly feeling exhausted, as if a huge weight had been placed on her forehead, and she had no means to shake it off. Perhaps it was the weather. Growing up in London meant enjoying rainy cool days two thirds of the year, with spotty clouds and humidity and sometimes simply plain unpredictable weather for the rest of it.

Though in her veins pure British blood ran, Donna did not feel the usual pride most of her family did. She ached for a chance at a perfect week, with sun all day and maybe even a chance at a tan.

Her brothers constantly joked she’d never be more than a pale ginger girl, but they didn’t know anything.

Donna had the unfortunate luck to possess two brothers, one younger, and one older by barely months, she always liked to tease him.

The only thing she liked about being so fair skinned was that it somehow made her look younger, and she’d never complain about that.

Her father, Wilfred, frequently did. He fretted that he’d die before he saw grandchildren running around his estate.

Never mind the fact that Donna’s elder brother Nathan already had two children. A recent widower, Nathan was a successful businessman, who owned nearly a dozen different branches of an elite fitness club, Adipose Fitness INC. Donna said it was simply so he could have a good excuse to be lazy, owning a workout place.

He would just grin at her and leave her to wonder if she was right.

Her younger brother Timothy was not the type to be having his own kids soon. He considered himself a playboy, and though he had a solid career doing what Donna did, for the same business, where he blogged actively and she edited online articles, he was not one for permanency. He was a wanderer, and dreamed of traveling the world, once he’d saved enough money to live off the land and his own successes.

Donna loved them both dearly, but they were dreadfully boring company to be around. Timothy was always talking work or women, and Nathan was never talking either, he preferred reading and fancied himself a bit of an inventor when he wasn’t overseeing his companies.

When Donna got a message from a potential house swapper in her inbox, she dropped everything and ran to read it.

In this case, ‘everything,’ meant the daily mail, which was only chock full of bills and advertisements.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose hadn’t planned on living in America when she’d been growing up on the Powell Estate in south London, but when she’d been overwhelmed with the overexposure her father’s fame and success had brought, she knew she had to get away.

Adjusting to it all had been rough, but she’d grown to love it. Despite her crazy ex, she usually had a comfortable life.

Normally her Jazz club singing gigs were the highlight of her day, but recently she’d been favoring her dog walking work, as it meant less chance of running into Jimmy.

It seemed ‘restraining order’ wasn’t in his vocabulary either.

As soon as Rose got home from the job, taking a lovely Chestnut haired Poodle around the park a couple laps, she checked her email.

She was delighted to find a reply from the London cottage owner. Rose read over the missive with a grin. The owner, a woman named Donna Noble, was curious about everything to do with America and especially Los Angeles.

Well, if a large run on sentence in all caps could be considered a reply.

She grinned at the screen, and gladly dialed the number provided.

By the time it had begun ringing, Rose realized her error. The time difference meant the woman on the other side of the world would be fast asleep.

She was already cringing when a groggy voice answered the phone.

“Heh-hello?”

“I’m so sorry, but this is Rose Tyler, and I just now realized how rude I’m being, calling at this hour. Late for you innit?”

The voice laughed, and then coughed,

“It’s alright. I was getting up anyway, for a drink. You sound like a fellow Londoner, how on earth did you get all the way over there?”

Rose smiled,

“Well it’s rather a long story. But what do you think? Would you be interested in living in Sunny Cali for a while?”

The Voice, which Rose realized she needed to stop thinking of like that, had a real name, Donna Noble, like the email said, squealed, and Rose pulled the phone away from her ear,

“Oh yes! I’m dying to get a nice tan, and it’s always been a dream of mine to meet a famous movie star. Do you know any out there?”

Rose giggled,

“Well yes. I guess you could say I live next to one. He’s retired now, but every bit as charming as he used to be.”

“REALLY?”

“Oh yes. When did you want to do this thing?”

“Whenever works for you. I’ll have to make some arrangements at my work here, and let my family know about things.”

“Sounds alright. I’ll be providing all my information, and running a background check on you, forgive me. I’ll be happy to do the same _for_ you as well.”

The voice-no- Donna, hesitated on the other line,

“Are you sure? If it costs anything, I’ll be happy to pay. I understand your motives completely. Besides, I’ve got two brothers to beat you up if you try to rob my little piece of home.”

She laughed, and Rose found herself giggling again. She hadn’t had a conversation with a potential girl friend in far too long.

“I know right? I’d have to be mad to want to give up my place to try and cheat you.”

“Exactly! I want to make sure I know what I’m really getting into.”

“Alright well Rose this has been a lovely conversation, but I really need to get back to sleep. We can chat more tomorrow yeah?”

Rose nodded, before her mind caught up,

“Of course. I look forward to it.”

“Bye!”

“Goodnight!”

Rose hung up the phone feeling infinitely lighter. Crazy as this idea might sound to her parents; she knew it was the right thing to do.

***

Before Donna knew it, she was kissing her father goodbye at the airport, and giving her brothers strict instructions not to bother Rose too much.

“Only go by if you think the snow will be a problem. Check up on the post office box once a week, or I can ask her to do that. Oh gods does my hat look okay?”

Nathan rolled his eyes at her, and leaned down to kiss her cheek,

“You look fine Donna dear, and your hat is lovely. Now off you go before you miss your flight.”

Timothy piped up,

“Don’t forget to buy aloe as soon as you land! We don’t want a lobster for a sister coming home!”

Donna glared at him, and only hugged him for six seconds, versus the full ten she gave Nathan.

The brothers looked at each other as soon as she’d gone, and both spoke together,

“You can go first!”

Nathan reluctantly agreed. He would be the first one to greet the new resident in their sister’s house when she arrived.

*

Rose merely phoned her parents, telling them when she’d arrive, and letting them know she’d call once she landed safely, and that she’d see them on Sunday for brunch, so they weren’t to worry.

The cottage looked just as it had in the online photos, perhaps even more beautiful in person. It was covered with a nice dusting of snow, the first true storm of the year, and Rose was thankful her flight had been on time, and not delayed by the weather. She nearly stumbled on her way up to the front door, but thanked her lucky stars she’d worn trainers, and not her usual favored black pumps.

Once inside, she marveled at how it almost seemed bigger on the inside. The front hallway led to the kitchen on the right, and a small living area on the left. As she kept walking, she eventually passed the bathroom and arrived at the bedroom. Two other rooms led off from the hallway, but she didn’t want to pry, so she left them alone. She knew one was likely a guest bedroom and the other could be an office of some sort.

After she got unpacked, with all her clothing nicely organized in the beautiful wooden cabinet in her, no, Donna’s bedroom, Rose went back out to the living room, or the den, as it was called. She could hardly wait to get started on her reading list. She’d made all the appropriate purchases, following the long book list she’d been adding to since she’d finished college. Friends, and family had all recommended so many different stories, she was half afraid she’d never leave the cottage.

Before she had much time to worry about that, she’d decided on brewing some tea. Now that she was back in London, she would have to get used to the lack of coffee. If she was to get used to the time difference, she’d need to tough out the next five hours without sleeping. She’d not bothered to pack any coffee, and it was just as well. She’d barely had room for all the books she’d brought. She put the kettle on and had just opened her first book when she heard a loud thumping on the front door.

“Who on earth?”

She muttered aloud, as she set down her book, and headed to answer the knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger of DOOM


	3. Chapter 3

Donna Noble reached her destination in good time, and as soon as she stepped off the airplane she beamed. She’d never been so overjoyed to see the sun.

“Hello California!”

She cried out, and received a few strange looks in return, but didn’t notice.

The beginnings of jet lag were already taking over her senses, but she endeavored to push on, for when she reached Rose Tyler’s abode, she wanted to explore the whole place.

Her feet were quite comfortable in her fashionable brown boots, but they did start to sweat after Donna had reached the second floor of the house. It was nearly too much to take in. The house was more like a mansion, and any doubts Donna had had about the appearance were quickly put to rest.

The pool out in the back was merely the icing on the cake for Donna. Now she would have the perfect place to tan, and not have to worry about traveling to a beach. Not that she might not still do that.

She kicked off her shoes and flopped back on the bed, without even a glance in the direction of the clock.

Donna woke up three hours later to complete darkness, and her inner clock was confused. It felt like breakfast time, yet there was no sign of the beautiful sun.

She realized where she was immediately and fumbled for her cell phone to call Rose, to check on her. She sighed, remembering that Nathan or Timothy would be checking up on the cottage for her that afternoon, so she didn’t need to worry.

She relaxed again, and fell back asleep.

The next time she awoke, it was finally daylight, and she rushed off to shower. After a luxurious long one, she dressed and made her way to the kitchen. Inside the fridge there were all sorts of things to eat, but nothing she recognized. American food was altogether strange.

Inside the cupboards, she found a small box of earl grey tea, and quite a lot of vacuum sealed coffee beans. She bypassed the coffee and went straight for the tea, eager for a taste of home. It only took three sips of tea for Donna to feel more human again.

Forgoing breakfast, she decided to go walk around the house, and explore what she couldn’t finish the night before.

When she reached the right wing of the house, she noticed the next door neighbor through the window, it looked like a man in a long dark navy coat, who was sitting on his front deck smoking a pipe. Rather old fashioned, but quite intriguing. Donna wondered if this was the man who was an actor, as Rose had told her.

Donna finished up her tea, and decided to go introduce herself.

***

Rose pulled open the front door to find a tall man, with piercing blue eyes, and the rest of his head hidden by a dark woolen cap.

“Hello?”

He grinned,

“Hello. You must be Rose Tyler. Donna told me to come see how you were doing, and I shoveled the walkway for you, should you like to go anywhere today or tomorrow.”

He stepped by her, and thoughtfully stomped the snow off his boots before clomping all the way to the kitchen.

“Got the kettle on I see? Mind if I have a cuppa? Thanks.”

Rose stood for a few seconds with the door open, before she started shivering, and slammed it shut.

“I’m sorry? Who are you?”

The man clearly knew Donna, but Rose for the life of her couldn’t figure out who he was; the older or the younger brother? Or maybe a family friend, as he looked nothing like Donna had described.

Until he plucked off his hat, and revealed his cropped dark hair and overlarge ears. Those Donna had mentioned.

Rose bit back a giggle, and tried to concentrate on his reply.

“I’m Nathan of course. Didn’t Donna tell you I’d be coming?”

Rose shrugged,

“I guess I thought you’d be by after I’d settled in. Not that I’m not of course.” Now she did laugh at the horrorstruck look on his face, and she knew he was probably kicking himself.

His face said it all before he spoke, and his hands tightened around his tea cup,

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just worried about it. You being a stranger in a strange place, maybe I was a bit hast-“

A shrill whistling sounded, and interrupted him mid-sentence, while Rose looked around for the cause, Nathan reached into his pocket, pulling out the source of the noise. A ringing phone.

He answered it immediately, and his entire face changed to an expression of pure joy,

“Hello! How are my favorite girls?”

Rose watched as he strode past, and went to pace around the living room as he chatted.

She tried not to feel put out, for she’d rather liked his company, and found herself recalling just how he’d said her name. He’d made the three syllables sound absolutely reverent.

But it appeared he was quite easily distracted by any girl who had his number. Good to know, Rose thought to herself.

Brother number one was a player.

After he’d hung up, he only returned to the kitchen briefly to finish his tea, and wish her a nice day, but not before thanking her for the tea. He wasn’t a total barbarian.

Although he was in a hurry to get back to his ‘favorite girls’ it seemed.

“Nice to meet ya.”

Rose called in a monotone as he clomped outside, and he gave her a cheery wave, utterly oblivious.

“S’not good to get involved with a bloke who’s related to the homeowner anyway.” She muttered to herself.

At least, that’s what she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna was sitting and chatting with her neighbor for far longer than propriety dictated, surely, but she couldn’t find it in her to leave.

She’d met the one and only Jack Harkness, and been utterly swept away. What Rose had failed to mention was that he was a charming _old_ man, nearly 97 as he told it, but Donna guessed he was quite a bit younger. He probably exaggerated for a living.

He’d regaled her with tales from his early film sets, and shown her some pictures from his biggest movie hits.

He’d been a devastatingly handsome man, and even now, among the wrinkles and crow’s feet, she could still see it. He’d played it all, the hero, the rogue, the con-man, the pilot, even the enigmatic grandfatherly type, before eventually retiring.

Donna had asked him about how he’d come to know Rose, and he’d told her how he’d danced to Glen Miller with her, atop a magnificent spaceship in the heart of London.

At least, if one could call a rickety old wooden floor in a London pub themed Jazz club that.

Donna hadn’t had a clue as to what Rose did before receiving her background check file, and she’d barely skimmed it at that. Knowing that the girl could sing as well as dance with kind old men put a different perspective on her.

Jack was one for tall tales, but only small things, little details that could be attributed to a faulty memory. In the end, many of his stories were truer than they seemed.

But when Donna asked if he had family, he suddenly fell silent. Worried that she’d offended him, she apologized, but he shook his head, and waved a hand about.

“Nonsense. No you couldn’t do a thing wrong. It’s just, so many of my family have left the country, gone off and about to seek their futures, I never see my children anymore. I only have one grandson within the entire state of California. The rest, are scattered to the wind. They’ve all got the blood of an adventurer, from my lovely wife Gwen.”

He bowed his head, and Donna could only offer her sympathies.

“How long has it been?”

Jack shrugged,

“Nearly twenty years now. She lost the fight to cancer, my beautiful wife. But she lives on, in my memory, and my heart.” Donna hadn’t asked, but she now realized that Gwen’s death was probably the catalyst for Jack’s retiring.

Donna might have cried, but she was still trying to make a good first impression. She didn’t want to come off as a wet blanket.

“So the one grandson, what does he do? Does he act, or is he a con man in real life?”

Donna joked, and saw Jack’s face light up,

“Oh no, Lee’s much too meek for that. He plays a doctor on TV, he’s in the soaps. That boy has talent, but he didn’t want to be a _big_ movie star. He prefers the quiet life.”

Jack paused, and looked her over,

“You might like him. I’ll give you a call the next time he comes over. Sound good?”

Donna laughed,

“Well, if he’s half as wonderful as you are, how could I say no?”

Jack patted her hand, and squeezed it gently,

“You are much more than you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything. Donna, I know you came here to find something, but I think you may have had it all along. You just needed someone else to point it out.”

Donna was left to ponder the strange things Jack said as she walked back to the house, and though she’d not been expecting to meet a famous Hollywood actor like that, she couldn’t say she was disappointed.

In fact, she was quite pleasantly surprised.

***

Rose slipped on her large wool coat and winced at the icy winds as she walked to her car. The driveway was still quite clear from when Nathan had shoved it off, and she was glad to be able to pull out and make the drive without any slips or bumps on the road.

The rest of the way into London, Rose simply enjoyed the silence in the car, not bothering to turn on the radio or news.

She walked into the restaurant where her parents were waiting and fought the urge to smile. They were holding hands, and whispering in one another’s ears like two kids on a first date. She’d never know what on earth had happened to grant her the most wonderful parents, but she was eternally grateful the stars had aligned.

But when Jackie started nagging her about ‘her future grandchildren,’ Rose tuned out.

Pete merely cautioned her on staying a strangers home without any sort of protection, and Rose didn’t bother to tell him about the shotgun she’d discovered under the kitchen sink. He overruled Jackie’s veiled threat about staying with them if someone tried to break into Donna’s home, and merely praised her for choosing such a unique house to swap her own with.

“Besides mum, I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“I know that sweetheart, I’d just feel better if you were with us.”

Pete sighed and put his hand on his wife’s,

“I think it’s lovely that she’s being so thrifty. You know she did the background checks and all, so I’m sure it’s all fine. Does she know who you are? I mean, does she know about me?”

Pete eyed her pointedly, and Rose shrugged,

“If she is competent with google, I’m sure she knows by now. I don’t really care though. As long as we’re both having a good time in each other’s element, I don’t care.”

Rose didn’t bother mentioning the surprise visit she’d had from Donna’s older brother.

She left both her parents with firm hugs and promises to get together again soon.

Before she made the journey back to the cottage, she decided to stop off and pick up a bottle of wine to go with her leftovers from brunch. She didn’t want to break into Donna’s wine stash, and she also wanted an excuse to stick around London town a bit longer.

She found herself walking around a small shop and paused in front of an appealing rack of bottles. The labels were peeling on some of them, but the overall look and age of the wine itself was perfect.

Rose had just reached out a hand to pick one, when someone stepped in front of her and beat her to it.

She looked up, outraged and protested,

“Excuse me, but that was mine.”

Big brown eyes, gorgeous brown hair sticking in all directions, and a generally handsome face was looking at her in mild amusement,

“Oh really? No backsies I’m afraid. Unless you’d like to break it open and share?”

Rose grinned, despite her frustration,

“I would, but I don’t usually drink with strange men.”

The man pouted,

“But I’m not strange. I’m simply one of many fellow Londoners. Isn’t that good enough?”

Rose laughed,

“You are persistent, I’ll give you that.”

She stuck out her hand, and he took it, bringing it to his mouth to kiss. She blushed, and would have tried to joke that he didn’t know where that hand had been, but he was speaking, and oh, she’d missed it.

“Sorry?”

The man beamed at her,

“I’m Timothy, but you can call me Tim.”

Something triggered in Rose’s memory, and she laughed again.

“You can’t be serious.”

Tim looked confused, but was still holding her hand,

“I’m not Sirius, I’m Tim.”

Rose snorted,

“Oh there you go, a right proper Harry Potter joke. That’s cute that is. But I’ve just settled in a new place, and the owner has a brother named Tim. Could you possibly know anyone named Noble?”

Tim looked astonished,

“No way! You’re Rose Tyler? Resident of my older sisters humble abode? And here I thought you were being forward by bringing up your place this soon in the conversation.”

Rose finally extricated her hand from his and nodded,

“You know me, just larking about and inviting strange blokes into my not-home.”

Tim grinned,

“I wish I could say I did _know_ you. But I will admit, I’d like to. I’ll get you this wine, and save you the trouble, we can split it. If you’re amenable?”

Rose agreed, and together they left the shop, chatting a mile a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna was vigorously typing the most recent serious of articles she’d been assigned to edit, and was nearly halfway done when she heard her doorbell ring.

It couldn’t be the mailman, as he always left packages on her front stoop without even a knock, bloody wanker, Donna thought.

She saved her document and descended the stairs, curious to see who was at the door. She first peered outside the curtain, but saw no one. Whoever it was, was standing just to the middle of her porch, and when she looked through the peephole she could only see the top of a man’s head. He was looking at her welcome mat, and she decided if he’d gotten this far, he couldn’t be too dangerous.

Donna pulled open the door and came face to face with the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen. That included the old photos of Jack, and she suddenly realized that this had to be his grandson. Who else could have luscious brown locks like that, and stunning blue eyes?

The moment her mouth opened, nothing came out.

She blinked twice, and her vision remained the same, stunning bloke, and no words.

Eventually he spoke, and it was only a stutter.

“He-he-hello. You mu-mu-must be D-d-d-donna.”

Donna stuck out her hand wordlessly, as her thoughts whirled a mile a minute. This was the bloke who played a doctor on TV? With that voice? Then she distantly recalled something about Jack saying he helped him grow out of it.

Oh god, Donna thought, I’ve made him regress!

“Hi there. I’m Donna Noble, and you must be Lee. I’ve heard loads about you. Please, come in.”

She finally found her voice, and she stepped backwards so fast she was glad she wasn’t wearing any shoes, or she’d have gone sprawling in the front hallway. Not the best first impression to make.

Lee, for it was he, followed her cautiously inside.

He looked around for a moment, before turning back to her,

“I re-re-really like the p-p-place.”

Donna shrugged and grinned sheepishly,

“Well I wish I could take credit, but I just live here. I’m sure your grandfather’s told you about the magnificent blond who owns it.”

Lee looked surprised, and Donna was kicking herself for bringing up Rose in the first place. What if he’d already dated her before? What if he still liked her? What on earth was Donna getting herself into?

“Thirsty?”

Donna squeaked out, and rushed off to the kitchen to fetch them both some tea, not bothering to check if Lee was following her.

She was exceedingly nervous, and it was ridiculous that she was the one who was potentially going to be doing all the talking. He was a famous soap star for heaven’s sake! Didn’t he know she’d be bound to have a million questions?

She gulped down her lukewarm tea in a moment and turned around to find Lee looking out the back at the pool.

“It’s lovely innit? I still haven’t had the chance to take a dip yet.”

Lee looked over at her, and she, Donna Noble felt herself blushing. He looked so intense; she wondered if that was a patented look from his acting skills. Was he choosing to communicate non-verbally since she apparently made him into a stuttering version of himself?

When he reached down to take her hand, and began walking towards the back patio, she took that as a yes.

***

Rose hadn’t meant to drink half the bottle all by herself, but something about the way Tim looked at her was completely bewitching. The red had gone perfectly with her leftover lamb and roasted vegetables from brunch. Tim had refused her offer to share and simply made himself a tuna fish sandwich, at which Rose had wrinkled her nose. Fish and red? She’d called him a barbarian, and he’d only laughed.

“I paid for the wine, remember?”

Rose grinned, and nodded,

“Okay. Sorry.”

She was reaching out to refill her glass again, and she realized the bottle was empty.

Tim chuckled,

“Oops. I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t let you pay for that. Would you like to break into Donna’s private stores?”

Rose shook her head, and winced at how it made her forehead throb,

“Ouch. No. Thanks but this’ll do. I don’t want to owe her money for her liquor.”

Tim shrugged,

“She’s probably drinking your stuff you know. Donna’s a bit of a lush.”

Rose squinted at him, mostly because he’d gone rather out of focus, ‘Oh blimey,’ she thought, ‘It’s been ages since I’ve drunk this much.’

“I don’t believe it. Even if she is, she wouldn’t drink alone. I bet she’s convinced Jack to have a drink with her by now.”

Tim frowned,

“Who’s Jack?”

Rose giggled,

“He’s my movie star neighbor. Handsome as the devil, charming as him too.”

Tim looked wounded,

“Should I be jealous?”

Rose snorted,

“Of a man halfway around the world?”

Tim was suddenly inches away, and his arm was around her shoulders, pulling her rather closer than she knew, for her brain was still catching up to her limbs,

“Yes.”

Before she knew it, Tim had leaned in close and kissed her. Rose sat still there for a moment, letting him, and almost enjoying it. But something was missing.

She put a hand to his chest, and gently pushed him back.

He looked confused, and rather like a wounded puppy.

“What’s wrong? Did I misread things? Or-“

Rose shook her head,

“No, no it’s nothing like that. It’s not your fault. I just think perhaps the wine has made fools of us both. I mean, I hardly remember you telling me a thing other than about your work before we started drinking. That’s terrible.”

Tim looked sheepish,

“Well yes, the life of a blogger is a dull one, but I live to crush that cliché.”

Rose patted his shoulder, and slowly got to her feet, gathering up their dirty dishes and empty wine glasses,

“I know it. I can tell. But I’m afraid I’m just not ready to be another girl among many. I’ve tried that. I lived with that for months, but eventually I got sick of the bullshit and pretending it didn’t hurt. I’m sorry Tim, but I’m not looking for a fun fling anymore. I’m out for the real deal.”

Tim nodded, and looked pensive,

“I hear ya. I hope you won’t think any less of me for trying. You are a beautiful woman Rose. Any man would be lucky to have you.”

Rose shrugged, and smiled lazily,

“Thank you Tim. That means a lot. I just hope I’ve got enough luck to find that right man.”

“If you’d prefer not to see me except for very rare occasions, I can send Nathan by instead.”

Rose laughed, and shrugged again.

“If you like.”

She didn’t think he was being completely serious.

Tim left soon after, with a warm hug and sincere goodbye, and Rose waved him off. She wouldn’t bother Donna unless she called first, but she was still itching to tell her what had happened, or, almost happened.

She wondered what her fellow house swapper was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please save your flames........


	6. Chapter 6

It had only taken a few cups of tea for Lee’s tongue to relax, and his stutter rapidly faded away, as he spoke to Donna about his life, and he asked her many intuitive questions about her life. She joked that if she hadn’t known he was an actor, she’d have thought him a real psychologist.

When she brought up the subject of dinner, Lee had blushed, and asked if she liked home cooked chicken parm.

She’d never had the like in her life,

“No. But I’d be willing to try it, if you’re cooking.”

Lee set down his tea cup with a rattle,

“Of course not, no you see Jack is the cook. Didn’t he tell you?”

Donna gaped at him, and she knew surely she looked like a dying fish,

“Well isn’t that wizard? Is there anything that man hasn’t done or can’t do?”

Lee grinned,

“Walk on water?”

Donna rolled her eyes before grinning,

“Alright true. So where’s this fantastic chicken dish?”

Lee jerked his head towards her front door,

“It’s over at his house. Do you mind? I mean, he told me what we’d be having, and made me come over to invite you to join us.”

Donna could have smacked herself. No wonder he’d seemed nervous.

He’d been sent on a mission.

That scheming old man…

But Donna could hardly be mad at him, for Jack did have a way with words.

“Well then, are you going to walk me over?”

Lee smiled,

“Of course. Are you ready to depart?”

Donna lifted a finger,

“Oh, I’ve just thought of something. I should bring a bottle of wine. A good houseguest always does.”

Lee watched as she scurried around the kitchen, attempting to find Rose’s alcohol stores, and fought back a laugh.

Eventually Donna checked the pantry, and the triumphant shout of glee was enough to make Lee jump.

“Found the lot I gather?”

Donna emerged with a bottle in each hand.

“Oh yes!”

***

Rose slept in lazily the next day, and was eternally grateful to whatever gods that resided above her, that she was hangover free.

Perhaps the length of time she’d spent drinking half of the red wine had been enough. She glanced over at her clock, and then at the book on her bedside table, with a bookmark shoved in three fourths of the way through.

She’d stayed up much later than she’d meant to. Her brain had kept her up at first, and then she’d decided to try and read to make herself relax. Unfortunately, her book was just too good, and it had kept her up even more.

Eventually the confused late night chirping of birds had startled her, and she’d realized she’d dozed off, book in hand, and with the lamp still on.

Rose had managed to sleep for the next few hours, uneventfully, and then felt no guilt about lounging in past noon.

However, before she’d gotten out of bed, she’d heard a curious noise. It hadn’t snowed very much the night before, and though she knew she should have been concerned for Tim getting home if it had, she didn’t remember telling him to drive safe.

“Not that he wouldn’t if you didn’t tell him.” she muttered to herself, eventually slinking out of bed and off to the shower.

Once she emerged, quite overheated and extremely thirsty, she headed for the kitchen. Not for tea or coffee, but for water.

She poured a large glass of ice cold tap water, and began to drink it, as she looked out the kitchen window to the front yard.

She nearly dropped the glass when she saw someone shoveling the driveway and sidewalk.

Carefully she set the glass down, and hastened outside.

With no mind for the cold, she walked right up to the figure and only stopped short when she realized it was Nathan.

“What are you doing?”

Donna’s eldest brother looked up to see her, clad in just her bathrobe, hair still wet, and suddenly his calm demeanor became deadly serious.

“I could ask the same of you. Planning to spend the rest of your time here sick in bed?”

He didn’t bother to mention just how lovely she looked, all pink and yellow, standing in the midst of fresh snow, with an indignant expression on her face.

Rose frowned and glanced down at her feet, only to burst out laughing when she saw she was barefoot.

“Oh my god. I’ve totally lost it.”

Nathan jerked his head towards the front door,

“Go back inside, before you catch cold.”

Rose didn’t bother to argue, or tell him he sounded like her mother.

She’d just been so shocked to see him there, when Tim had told her he’d try not to trouble her again, she hadn’t realized how fast he would work.

She sat down with her water glass, and fought back the urge to shiver, while she waited for the kettle to boil.

She’d gone back and gotten her house shoes on, and then settled in to watch Nathan work, but he’d already finished, and was now approaching the house holding what appeared to be yesterday’s mail. In the excitement with Tim, she’d completely forgotten to get it.

He stomped the snow off his boots, and then closed the front door, before moving towards the kitchen.

“Could I offer you some tea as payment?”

Rose asked him quietly, and he nodded, pulling off his familiar woolen cap.

“Thanks very much. That’d be fantastic. A good cuppa always warms me up. Do you feel alright?” he nodded towards her feet, and she laughed,

“Oh yeah. I’m fine thanks. Got the little buggers bundled up before frostbite could set in.”

He didn’t look amused.

“It’s beyond me why you rushed out in such a hurry. You should know only I or Tim would be a-calling. Hardly anyone else knows who lives here, since it’s such a remote road.”

Rose nodded thoughtfully at that. She knew better than most. She had a half mile drive in and out to get to the cottage. She just couldn’t understand why the brothers were coming by, well, she knew why Tim would, but not Nathan. He was an utter mystery. He had two favorite girls. Possibly more, with his looks. She studied him carefully as he sipped at his tea.

His overlarge ears weren’t actually that off putting, in fact, they rather gave his face character. His short brown hair made his blue eyes stand out, and his cheekbones looked as if they’d been sculpted by one of the great masters.

Rose wasn’t usually one for clichés, but Nathan was quite the handsome man. Surely he had better things to do than shovel snow and retrieve mail.

She voiced this thought, and watched as his ears turned pink.

She grinned inwardly. “Gotcha!” she thought.

“Well, Donna wanted me to keep an eye on the place. And since you’re not from somewhere with this sort of weather, I figured you wouldn’t be prepared for the work.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Are you kidding me? Didn’t Donna tell you?”

Nathan frowned, and shook his head,

“Tell me what?”

Rose sighed,

“I’m from London. Originally. This accent isn’t just for fun. I grew up not fifty miles from here. On the Powell Estates. I’ve only lived in America for the last six years. The first two decades of my life were lived here.”

She watched as the wheels turned in Nathan’s mind, and when his eyes drifted over her face and up to her hair, and then back, she saw the beginnings of a smile forming.

“Decades? You talk like you’re ancient.”

Rose shrugged,

“Well, two decades of nothing can seem quite a long time. I don’t think I started living until I left for the States.”

Nathan frowned,

“Why is that then?”

Rose wasn’t sure if she was ready to do the entire ‘spill your guts’ story with Nathan yet. Not that she didn’t trust him. She also wasn’t sure how much Donna had exactly shared about her background. Did he know she was the heiress to a major corporation? Then again, why would he care? He owned his own businesses. She was moments from speaking again, when his phone went off.

Nathan looked apologetic, but he pulled out the offending device, and rose to leave the room,

“I’ve got to take this.”

Rose didn’t mean to pry, but she wasn’t in the most cheerful of moods, so when she glanced at his cellphone screen before it was out of her sight, and saw the names “Sarah and Lynda” shining on the display, she didn’t feel guilty.

Sisters? Best friends? The fact they’re a shared entry in his phone book spoke volumes.

Why did it bother her so much? She hardly knew him.

Rose hugged herself and leaned back in her chair, trying not to think selfish thoughts. He wasn’t there to see _her,_ he was there helping out Donna.

But Donna surely didn’t care if snow piled up on her driveway, or if the mail backed up, maybe she’d even had the mail stopped, and Nathan was simply bringing in the same pieces of mail.

Rose pounced on the envelopes on the table, determined to prove her theory.


	7. Chapter 7

Donna smiled to herself, and then frowned. She never had happy dreams, at least, not the sort one wakes up smiling from. She blinked slowly and then glanced over to her bedside table, which was more like a desk, filled with bits and bobs, and more than one alarm clock, which she was gratified to say, had not been set since she arrived. No noisy wakeup calls for her!

But then she realized that there was something obscuring her vision. A something with tousled dark hair, devastating cheekbones and dark blue eyes that were watching her!

“Lee?”

Donna gasped, and he smiled at her, before reaching up to brush a wild lock of red hair off her forehead,

“Good morning.”

Donna was suddenly unsure if she was really awake. So naturally she reached out and pinched him.

“Oops.”

“Ow. Is that how you wake people up in England?”

Donna fought the urge to roll her eyes,

“No need. You’re already awake. I was hoping to prove this wasn’t real.”

Then she realized how that sounded.

Lee just snuggled closer to her,

“Were you having a nice dream? Nicer than this?”

Donna shook her head, words abruptly failing her as she felt the warmth of his touch seep through her skin. She wasn’t the sort of girl who went to bed with wonderful men she met. Of course, she couldn’t name the last wonderful man she’d met.

There hadn’t been any to fit that description.

She was nearly forty, and she’d already been married and divorced twice. Not the most elegant of love lives, Donna Noble’s.

There’d been Lance, her first husband, who’d been cheating on her for nearly as long as they’d been together, and then Chad, a kind motorcycle enthusiast whom she’d actually decided to break it off with. They’d been happy, but Donna had wanted more. She knew he’d recently gotten remarried to a wild biker woman who’d been an entire 180 from Donna, so she couldn’t feel too bad about him.

Now Lee was getting up, and Donna didn’t want to admit it, or sound clingy, but she wasn’t quite ready for him to leave.

“Where you going?”

She hoped she didn’t sound horribly insecure.

Lee turned back to her and shrugged,

“I was thinking I’d have a shower. Care to join me?”

Donna’s eyes slipped from his face to his bare bum, and she felt like giggling,

“Oh yes.”

***

Rose was attempting to keep a neutral expression the instant Nathan walked back into the kitchen, but she failed after only a few seconds.

“Why are you here?”

She hadn’t meant to snap at him, but despite her acidic tone, Nathan didn’t even flinch. Perhaps he was used to it. That thought sobered her. What sort of things did he put up with on a daily basis at work? Why was she even wondering about that?

Nathan slid his phone into his back pocket, and as it went, so did Rose’s frustration.

“I came by to see if you’d like to join us Noble’s for Christmas dinner. That’s this weekend you know.”

Rose blinked at him, astonished.

Her question had been asked expecting a much more vague answer, but this surprised her.

She licked her lips, and didn’t notice how Nathan’s eyes followed the movement.

“I dunno how I didn’t notice that. Time flies when you’re having fun I spose?”

She laughed weakly, and he managed a smile.

“Reading long hours in a remote cottage is fun for you?”

Rose pinned him with a stare, and still he didn’t shrink away,

“Yes. If you knew the sort of nonsense I was leaving behind in the States, you’d understand.”

Nathan pulled out a chair with a bit more force than necessary, and sat down.

“Tell me. I’m all ears.”

Rose chewed her bottom lip hard to keep from laughing. That might have been rude.

“I had two jobs I was working, even after finishing university. I may not have needed them both, but they kept me busy, kept my mind occupied. Then some things went south in my personal life, so I needed a way to escape for a while. It’s ironic, because the reason I first went to the States was for the same reason. Escaping.” She sighed, and stared into her now stone cold cup of tea.

Nathan surprised her by reaching out impulsively and grabbing her hand. She looked up and was about to ask what he was doing, before he spoke first,

“Whatever the reason you came here, I’m glad you met Donna. I know she needed the space just as much as you. You’re more alike then I bet you realize. My sister may be a lot of things, but she’s no fool. She picked the right person to do this with.”

He let go of her hand quickly, but Rose still felt the weight of it.

He was much more introspective than she would ever have guessed. Perhaps Donna didn’t have the man troubles that she had, but maybe Nathan was right. They both had needed a change.

Rose sighed, and then nodded,

“Thank you for the invitation. I’d be glad to come meet the rest of the family.”

Nathan grinned at her, for the first time, and she was blown away at how much it changed him. She’d thought him handsome, but when he was smiling, he was devastating.

“Fantastic! I’ll text you the address shall I?”

Rose coughed, and shook her head, much quicker than needed.

“I don’t have my cellphone with me. It wouldn’t work here anyway. Just write it here.” There was scrap paper littering the kitchen table, from which Rose used pieces as bookmarks, and pens were elegantly placed in a beautifully made cup on the counter.

Nathan nodded, and scribbled something down, before handing it to her.

“You don’t need to bring anything, so don’t worry about that. Take care, and don’t go out barefoot until its summer alright?”

He might have winked at her, or Rose might have simply imagined it. But he was gone in the few seconds it took her to figure that out.

She glanced at the paper and sighed. It wasn’t very far away, but suddenly she felt as if she shouldn’t go without asking Donna.

The clock told her it was much too soon to call, so she settled in with a fresh cup of tea and cracked open her book.

It was strange to think Christmas was so close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this chap is mostly phone calls...

The phone only rang twice on Donna’s end before she answered.

"Hello neighbor. How’s the weather on the other side of the world?"

She heard Rose sigh on the other end of the line,

"It’s lovely. Still snowing lightly every night, but barely enough to make the excuse for your brother’s to come over and shovel. Something tells me they are visiting to keep an eye on the cottage. Did you put them up to that?"

Donna laughed,

"My brothers are _bonkers_! Which one was it?"

Rose sounded a bit tense,

"First it was Nathan. Then I ran into Tim at the store the other day, and I ended up asking him over to join me for dinner."

 

Donna sighed,

 

"Oh dear. He’s the worst. Are you okay? He didn’t try anything stupid did he?"

Rose laughed,

 

"Oh no! Nothing that we couldn’t both blame on the bottle of red we drank."

 

Donna smiled,

 

"Was that my wine you two shared?"

 

Rose snorted,

 

"Nope. It was a bottle he stole from me at the store, and insisted on paying for."

 

Donna could imagine where this was headed. She knew Tim quite well.

 

"And how did the dinner go? Are you two planning a second date?"

 

"Nope. But he did try to kiss me."

 

Donna gasped,

 

"Of course he did. The bloody idiot. I hope you told him off! I didn’t put him up to that at all."

 

Rose was quick to correct her,

 

"Oh no. It’s perfectly alright. We had a nice chat, and I think we’ll be great friends."

 

Donna felt her shoulders tense up,

 

"What about Nathan? You said he came by too?"

 

Rose coughed,

 

"Um. Yes. Twice now actually. Both times he had to leave to take care of, ah, a girl or two."

 

Donna nearly fell over when she realized what Rose was saying. Nathan must not have told her about his girls yet, and Rose had already gotten the wrong impression from one of her brothers, so she must think they were both cads.

 

Oh dear.

 

She didn’t want to step on Nathan’s toes, so she remained silent while Rose went off on a rant.

 

She tried to assuage Rose’s fears when she mentioned being invited to the Noble house for Christmas dinner.

 

"You’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time. Wilf is my lovely father in law, and he’ll be sure to take care of you, if Tim does anything more bonkers than usual, clip him over the ear. That always works."

 

Rose giggled.

 

"You make him sound like a mischievous hound."

 

Donna rolled her eyes,

 

"Sometimes you’d be surprised."

 

"Well, I will be sure to keep him in line. If I need to. Well, I hope I haven’t taken up too much of your lovely Saturday, tell Jack and Lee I said hello."

 

Donna felt herself blush,

 

"Did Jack tell you Lee was with me?"

 

Rose gasped,

 

"No! But he did say you had spent an evening with him…"

 

Donna sighed, feeling a bit like a nervous schoolgirl again,

 

"Oh yes. It was wonderful. We talked for ages, and then I simply asked if he wanted to stay over, and he said he did!"

 

Rose chuckled,

 

"I’m so happy for you Donna. I hope I can find something like that. Something magical."

 

Donna smiled.

 

"It might be closer than you think."

 

With that enigmatic statement, the women said goodnight, and goodbye.

 

***

The next morning, Donna was awake first, and she carefully crept out of bed to go out to the kitchen, dialing Tim’s number as soon as she was out of Lee’s earshot.

“Hello?”

“Tim it’s me.”

“Hello sis! How’s America treating you?”

Donna spared a glance back towards her bedroom, and smiled to herself,

“It’s pretty well thanks. What sort of nonsense have you gotten up to?”

Tim coughed,

“Oh you know. Keeping an eye on things at the cottage, work is more than usually interesting. Speaking of, how’s that last column coming?”

Donna rolled her eyes impatiently,

“Never mind that, you know I finished it already, I’m just editing. Tell me about your dinner with Rose!”

Tim laughed,

“Oh dear. Of course you want to know the details. Did she have the decency to keep some things to herself?”

Donna huffed,

“What do you think sunshine?”

“I guess not. Well, I think it went rather well. Besides the fact she’s an incredibly attractive woman, she’s funny, and smart, as well as able to hold her liquor, or wine, as it were, quite well. She didn’t even fight me off when we kissed. She just pulled away and looked rather sad. I almost apologized.”

  
Donna scoffed,

“Almost? I bet you did.”

“Nope. I spouted philosophical musings, and she still spurned me.”

“Sure, sure. Be serious Tim.”

“I am being serious! I think she’s fond of me, but only because I remind her so much of you.”

Donna laughed,

“Dream on!”

“Personally, if Nate hadn’t told me, ‘hands off the blond’ when I got home, I wouldn’t have believed it. But I think he _likes_ her. He didn’t argue when I asked him to check on her the next day, to make sure she’d not gone crazy or broken anything.”

Donna rolled her eyes again,

“Did you really think you’d have that sort of effect on her after one date?”

“I can’t help it. I know I’m a lady killer.”

“Sure.”

“Besides, it’s fine now. Nate’s invited her over for Christmas dinner, and I’ve met someone at work! We’ve got a new fashion column writer, and she’s well, wizard, as you like to say. Huge fan of JK, and loves jam. Not to mention, being a fashion writer, she’s got incredible personal style. I’d take her out for chips, but I decided I’ll be bringing her to dinner instead, so it’ll be a right party.”

Donna sighed,

“You’re such an idiot. You shouldn’t see someone you work with.”

“We aren’t even in the same department! We met in the elevator. Relax. I think you’d like her anyway. Listen,-“

Donna huffed,

“I’m hanging up now. I need to speak to our brother.”

Tim chuckled,

“Alright then sis. Stay warm! Cheers.”

The line clicked dead, and Donna was left staring at her phone, unable to comprehend just how she had managed to get the only genes that included foresight and forethought.

 

Lee had been awakened sometime between her conversation and hanging up on Tim, and he had snuck up behind her, so when Donna felt arms around her waist, naturally she jumped.

“Whoa now. It’s just me. Would you like some tea? Or coffee?”

Donna relaxed beneath his hands, and leaned against his chest,

“Yes that would be wonderful. I’ve got to call my elder brother and yell at him, so caffeine would be a great help. I didn’t wake you did i?”

Lee shook his head, and nuzzled against her neck,

“Not at all. I was having a nice dream though, somehow involving you, me, and a nice lake. It was raining but we weren’t cold. Maybe it was because we were so close to each other…”

Donna smiled and turned around to plant a kiss on his perfect mouth.

“You spoil me rotten. Now I’m ruined to date any other actors. There’s no way they could be anything short of useless compared to you.”

Lee chuckled, and his proximity made the sound vibrate through them both,

“I’ll be certain to thank Uncle Jack the next time I see him. Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

Donna gave him a mock shove, and held out her cell phone,

“You need to slow down, or I’ll be the one proposing we move in together. Bacon and eggs would be lovely. I’ll be right back.”

 

Donna watched him as long as she could, before she turned the corner, and perched atop the cream colored leather couch, listening as Nathan’s line rung.

His gruff northern accent filled her ears, and she only fought the urge to yell at him for a moment.

“Hello?”

“Yes Nate it’s me. I’m calling you because I learned some rather disturbing news.”

Nathan sounded shocked,

“What might that be?”

“You’re a daft idiot in love with the current resident of my home.”

Donna held her breath, and when she heard Nathan sigh, she knew she had him.

“Now, hold on just a minute,”

“HA! I will not. You need to get your arse over there and tell her just what in the hell you think you are doing. Keeping Lynda and Sarah Jane from her is one thing when you’re simply a visitor, but if you think you fancy her, you need to inform her of your entire situation.”

Nathan sounded angry now,

“Where on earth did you hear that? Has Tim been spouting off lies?”

Donna laughed,

“Oh-ho! You automatically guess him, because you know very well he’s the only one who could have told me right? Wrong! I do communicate with Rose you know, not just to exchange weather reports, which, by the way, do not give you nearly a good enough excuse to shovel snow quite so often. You are so thick you know. Thinking your own sister wouldn’t figure this out.”

Nathan was silent so long, if Donna hadn’t known better, she’d have guessed they’d lost the connection.

Eventually he spoke,

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’ve been a bit stupid.”

“A bit?”

“Loads.”

“So what you gonna do about it?”

“I’ll talk to her, first thing at dinner Saturday night.”

“You’d better, or I’ll fly out there myself to light the fire under you.”

Nathan laughed, and Donna relaxed immensely at the sound,

“I believe you. If I don’t talk to you before, have a happy Christmas Donna.”

“Thank you Nate. You too. Give Wilf a hug for me.”

“Of course. Take care of yourself.”

“Always.”

“Goodbye.”

“Cheers.”

Donna hung up the phone, and returned to the kitchen, to find a plate of still hot eggs and bacon rashers, and she could have cried. Lee was indeed an angel from heaven.

He stepped towards her, plucking her cell phone from her hand, and replacing it with a hot cup of coffee, no doubt doctored exactly the way she liked it.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

She whispered to him, before taking a long sip of the drink, and he shrugged, running a hand through his still messy dark hair,

“Say you’ll have Christmas dinner with me and Uncle Jack?”

Donna grinned at him,

“Could I really turn that down?”

Lee pretended to think it over,

“Probably not.”

No swift retaliation was needed, Donna was far to hungry for that anyway.

As they ate breakfast together, suddenly she found herself wishing she could stay in the moment forever, to keep it perfectly still and never leave. But that wasn’t what life was. Life was constant change.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose looked herself over in the mirror once more, before sighing heavily. If she didn’t go soon, she’d be late. That was hardly the impression she wanted to make on Donna’s kind family. She almost wished she could drop off some food and make apologies before retreating back to the cottage, but she knew that wouldn’t fly.

Reluctantly, she bundled up and crept out to her car, before starting up the engine and taking off down the country lane.

There was surprisingly little snow on the roads, and Rose thought it was funny, considering it was Christmas eve. Perhaps the snow gods were planning on giving everyone a white Christmas morning. She knew if it snowed while she was at dinner, god forbid, she might have to stay over.

She pulled up in front of the Noble house and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a modest sized home, but not nearly as big as her mansion back in L.A. She’d been afraid that seeing something like it would make her too homesick.

A gentle knock on the door, and she barely had to wait a full twenty seconds before it was wrenched inward.

Two little girls, one with blond pigtails, the other with dark brown waves stood in the doorway.

“Hello!” they chorused together, and Rose found herself unable to resist smiling,

“Hi. I’m Rose Tyler? I’m here for dinner.”

They exchanged a glance, and then dissolved into giggles,

“You’re not for dinner, we’re having turkey!”

Rose almost laughed at the joke, but then she caught a glimpse of an elderly man, who must have been their grandfather, and Donna’s father in law, and she was rescued.

“Girls please. Let our guest come in out of the cold. Go and make yourselves useful, put some energy into setting the table eh?”

“Okay grandpa!”

The girls shouted back before tearing out of the room, and Rose was left bemused and amused.

“Who are they? Not Donna’s children surely.”

The man, named Wilf, as Rose recalled, looked rather surprised.

“Of course not my dear. Didn’t you know? They’re-“

Tim swept into the room, and interrupted him,

“Rose Tyler! Lovely of you to join us, have you met my incorrigible nieces?”

Rose nodded, and glanced meaningfully at Wilf,

“Yes, and Wilf was just telling me about them.”

Wilf beamed at her, and she knew it was from her recalling his name,

“Quite right. Now Tim, what manner of nonsense are you up to? And who’s this?”

A dark haired, dark eyed, and dark skinned woman was on Tim’s left arm, and she smiled brightly at them, sticking her hand out to Wilf,

“Martha Jones, fashion editor. Wonderful to meet you sir.”

Wilf chuckled, and took the woman’s hand, before pressing a whiskery kiss to it, instead of shaking it like she’d surely been expecting,

“No need for that! You’re our guest, call me Wilf.”

Rose hung back, watching the scene with interest. From the way Martha and Tim interacted, Rose could see something was different. The man looked positively smitten. He grinned as Martha and Wilf began chatting, and his eyes never left her.

She wandered past the entryway, and spotted Nathan in the living room, staring at the fire, while the two girls danced around the room.

“Hello.”

She called out to him, and gave him a small wave.

He jerked up to his feet, and strode over to her, hand extended,

“Miss Tyler, it’s nice to see you again. I’m so glad you could make it. Donna told me you were coming.”

Rose blinked, rather stunned to hear Donna had spoken to him about her, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it had been before or after she’d called her.

“Yeah well, I figured I’d be better off here than at home with a bottle of wine.”

She didn’t realize how pathetic the words sounded until they’d already left her mouth, and the look on Nathan’s face told her he was surely beginning to think along the same lines.

“Yeah, of course.”

Rose swallowed, before taking his hand, for it had been suspended in midair for an almost awkwardly long time,

“And since when am I Miss? Just Rose. You’re just Nathan, not Mister Noble right?”

She forced a laugh, and didn’t miss the look he shot towards the girls, as if asking to be rescued. She pulled her hand from his grasp, and quickly moved to sit on the couch.

He followed her, and perched on the furthest cushion possible.

“Do you have big holiday plans?” He asked her, and she could have sworn it was the most monotone voice she’d ever heard.

Her smile was beginning to make her face hurt,

“Nope. I’m still enjoying my home away from home. It’s lovely.”

Nathan nodded,

“I know. And Donna loves America.”

Rose snorted,

“She’s told me. I think she just loves my neighbor.”

Nathan’s eyes snapped to hers, brotherly concern screaming from every inch of his being,

“What do you mean?”

Rose gulped, before laughing again.

“Oh hasn’t she told you? My daft neighbor set her up with his grandson. She always said she wanted to meet a famous actor, so she got to meet two.”

Rose took pity on him, and reached over to pat his hands, which were awkwardly clenched and sitting over his splayed legs. Now that she thought about it, perhaps she shouldn’t have done that. His hands were mere inches from his…well, nether bits.

“Um, don’t worry. Jack’s a perfect gentleman, so I’m sure Lee is as well.”

Nathan didn’t look reassured, in fact, he looked rather sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dragging it out as long as the movie did...just wait til Rose finds out who the girls are ;)


	10. Chapter 10

When the girls grew tired of playing, and Rose was certain dinner was imminent, they walked over to where she and Nathan were awkwardly still sitting, avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Daddy! Will you walk us to dinner? Like we were princesses?”

Nathan’s eyes went wide, and he swallowed thickly before nodding,

“Of course Loves. Wait just one moment, and daddy will be right there. Go stand in the foyer and practice your curtseys.”

Rose blinked, astonished, and watched as the two girls pranced away.

Nathan looked back over at her, a sheepish grin forming on his face,

“I’m sorry. It’s that phase. Princess this, princess that.”

Rose felt her stomach flop into her toes.

“You’re their father?”

Nathan nodded, and sighed,

“I don’t know why I didn’t tell you before. Sooner. I bet you think I’m a daft fool.”

Rose shook her head numbly,

“Of course not. Now it all makes sense. Phone calls you couldn’t miss, your two ‘favorite’ girls. Even Donna mentioned them, but she couldn’t explain, or maybe wouldn’t…”

Nathan surprised them both when he took her hand again, and pulled it and by default Rose, closer to him on the couch.

“If you knew how many times I tried to tell you, but stopped myself. I kept thinking, you’re not gonna want anything to do with me. I’ve got too much baggage. Their mother’s been gone nearly three years, and yet here I am, acting like a ninny for the beautiful foreign girl living in my sister’s home.”

Rose gasped, and words utterly failed her. To think she’d actually been imagining him running off to see twin bimbos, or something of the like.

Then she focused on what he’d said.

She smiled, and it was finally genuine,

“You mean that? You think I’m beautiful?”

Nathan sighed,

“More than that. So much more. I felt like throttling Tim when I heard he’d been bothering you. Why d’ya think I came over twice in one week? It wasn’t for the snow. I promise you that.”

Rose felt herself inching closer to him, until she was so close she could smell the fresh air that saturated his jumper, that told her he’d been outside all day, whether it’d been playing with his girls or simply shoveling snow,

“I wish you could have told me that sooner. I kept wanting you to come back, and stay for a cup of tea. But you always ended up swanning off.”

Nathan ducked his head, and Rose could see the tips of his ears turning pink,

“Yeah I know. I’m sorry about that. I feel horrible for the first time though, I just swanned _in_ and bossed you about, asking for tea like some barbarian.”

Rose giggled,

“That’s exactly what went through my head! I just couldn’t believe Donna was really related to you.”

Nathan grimaced,

“She got all the polite genes. Well, most of them. Tim has a few. Speaking of, I’m keeping us from dinner, and my girls from their dance. Shall we?”

He’d stood up in a flash, and held out his arm to her, an old fashioned gesture that made him seem perfectly at ease, so Rose took it.

When they passed through the foyer, each girl took a hand, and Rose was delighted to be welcomed into the dining room in such a manner.

***

Something, or someone was planting kisses along her collarbone. Donna wouldn’t say if she liked it or not, but she did dislike being awakened so early.

“Good morning sunshine.”

A velvety smooth voice purred in her ear, and she suddenly forgot why she hated being awake so early.

“Lee…what are you doing?”

His voice was muffled as his lips returned to her skin,

“Having breakfast. It’s Christmas morning you know. I figured you wouldn’t want to cook.”

Donna snorted,

“So you figured you’d have me instead?”

Lee was surely smirking at her, she just wasn’t ready to open her eyes and confirm it.

“Pretty much. Do I hear any protests?”

Donna shook her head, and chewed on her bottom lip as he continued,

“Very well then.”

After her perfect soap star lover had taken his fill, Donna forced them both out of bed and into the shower. Love may have been the food of other lovers, but she still needed eggs and bacon to keep her stomach from growling.

She was also eager to see what was under the magnificent Christmas tree they’d gone and got the week before.

Lee had kept his shopping extremely secretive, which Donna had thought would be rather difficult considering they barely parted ways except when he had to work.

But he had succeeded in the impossible. For on arrival to the living room, Donna spotted four unique wrapped gifts in addition to the presents she’d gotten him beneath the evergreen branches.

“You utter doll.” She squeaked at him, and she had barely noticed how her voice was wrong, before she’d had her coffee, it always did that.

But that morning, she couldn’t find it in her to care.

When the final gift she opened was a box that led to another box, she was seconds from slapping him. However, upon opening the last interior box, a breath halting heart stoppingly tiny box, Donna spun around to see Lee down on his knee before her, and she shrieked so loud that Jack had most certainly heard it across the street.

Inside the red leather jewelry box was a ring, made with the brightest gold band and the sparkliest diamond Donna had ever seen. She wasn’t a big wearer of baubles, but what woman isn’t struck dumb by the sight of an engagement ring?

“You’re serious?”

She whispered to him, half scared to believe it was all a dream.

Lee chuckled, and plucked the ring from the box, before speaking the words.

“Donna Noble, you’ve stolen my heart in less time than should be possible, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Donna never cried. Not even when she stubbed her toe, but that Christmas morning, she was sobbing buckets.

“Of course I will.”

Lee jumped to his feet and spun her around, only stopping when she exclaimed that she needed to try the ring on, to make sure it fit.

“I’m sure it does.”

“You never know.”

It did.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner at the Noble’s had been wonderful. Rose was still reeling from the revelation about Nathan. She went to meet her parents for Christmas brunch with her mind in a haze.

Jackie pulled her into a great big hug, and nearly squeezed the breath from her lungs.

“Happy Christmas sweetheart! Did you sleep well last night? You look a bit pale.”

Jackie’s hand brushed over her cheek and rose to her forehead, as if checking to see if she had a temperature.

Rose rolled her eyes,

“I’m _fine_ mum, honestly. I slept fine. I am starving though. What’s good here?”

Pete chuckled at her, and Rose felt confused,

“We were just here a couple weeks back love. Have you forgotten already?”

Rose mentally smacked herself. Of course the last two weeks for her had been filled to the brim with madness, so yes, in all that time, she had lost her mind it seemed.

“’M sorry dad. I’ve had lots of things on my mind.”

The minute the words left her mouth she could have bit her tongue.

Jackie pounced,

“What is it sweetheart? A man? Have you met someone nice?”

Rose blushed despite herself,

“It’s much too soon to say. I’ve only known him a little while. Don’t forget I live halfway across the world. It’s not exactly the most ideal time to meet someone.”

Jackie wasn’t dissuaded, and Rose reluctantly filled both her parents in on the past few days at her adopted residence.

Pete frowned as he forked a bite of mashers,

“This bloke sounds a bit old for you. And you say he’s got two young daughters?”

Rose nodded, too afraid to say more and Jackie whistled,

“Sweetheart, going into a relationship with a pre-made family may not be a good idea. What if those girls don’t want a new mum? What if they’re not ready? Are you ready for that?”

Rose sighed,

“I’m not planning to marry him. I just, I dunno. There’s something about him. He’s so much different than any other man I’ve met before.”

Jackie smirked,

“His younger brother seems like a better catch.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“No mum. Tim _is_ just like every other bloke I’ve dated. He’s pretty, he’s a player, and besides, now he’s got something going on with a fellow blogger.”

“Be careful, whoever you decide to go for sweetheart. With your money, the family name, you could be in a bit of trouble if you get hitched too soon.”

Rose huffed indignantly,

“Mum, Nathan has plenty of his own money. He’d never do that.”

Jackie cocked a perfectly plucked brow,

“Oh really? He’s rich? How rich?”

Rose threw up her hands

“How should I know? It’s not like I asked for his income tax records.”

Her parents exchanged a glance,

“What?”

Pete took her hand,

“It’s not that we don’t trust you. We just want the best for you. Just, follow your heart, but don’t ignore your mind.”

Rose smiled despite herself,

“Okay Dad. You got it.”

***

Donna and Lee meanwhile were busy packing up.

“Don’t you think you should call her?”

Lee mused as he folded a pair of black socks neatly, and Donna nearly ran for a camera. He was perfect, in more ways than one, folding socks was right up there with flossing, which he did do, every night before bed.

Donna was half afraid she’d wake up, having dreamt all this up on the plane ride over from London. “Of course not. That would defeat the purpose of a surprise. You’re rather thick sometimes.”

Donna’s voice held none of the cheek her tease implied, but when she felt arms encircle her waist, and lips at her ear, she grinned to herself.

“I thought you liked how _thick_ I am. I didn’t hear any complaints last night.”

She reached down and smacked his arms,

“Lee! For god’s sake. No one will wonder if you’re related to Jack if that’s how you talk around Rose.”

He chuckled,

“I think you know very well it’s only for you.”

He planted a kiss on her nose, and returned to his work.

Donna pulled up her laptop and checked her emails, nothing from work, and not a peep from her brothers. Since she’d spoken to them the day before Christmas, they’d been remarkably silent.

Usually they called to wish her happy Christmas, but she supposed Rose could have easily distracted them.

The vibration of her phone startled her, and she smiled, happy to be proven wrong.

“Hello?”

She only deflated slightly when she realized it was Wilf, and not Nathan or Tim.

“Hello love! How’s Christmas morning over there in Sunny America?”

Donna laughed,

“So far it’s been brilliant! Don’t tell me both the boys have broken arms and can’t call.”

Wilf sighed,

“Oh don’t tell me those twits haven’t phoned you.”

Donna grimaced and said nothing.

Wilf clucked his tongue,

“Not to worry love. I will be giving them harsh words. Expect a word from them within the next day. When do you plan to come home? Not that we don’t love having Rose in your stead…it’s just; New Years Eve has always been a tradition. I can bear to part with you for Christmas. But New Years? It isn’t done.”

Donna felt her eyes sting with tears,

“Oh dad, you know I shouldn’t tell you this, I haven’t even told Rose yet, but I will be home for new years. Can you keep that a secret? Even from the boys?”

Wilf whooped on the other end of the line, and then apologized, all the while Donna was beaming,

“Oh Donna that’s wonderful! Of course I’ll not say a word. You know me, hush hush. I can’t wait to see you. Now run along, I’ve taken up enough of your day. I love you Donna.”

Donna sniffled,

“I love you too. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas to you too love.”

They hung up and Donna turned around to see Lee watching her,

“Nice of you to say _why_ you’re coming home early.”

Donna gaped at him, and then he grinned,

“You rat! That’s not nice. You gave me a heart attack. You wanker.”

Lee hummed,

“But you love me.”

“No you know he couldn’t have kept _that_ from my idiot brothers. Besides, he deserves to be told in person. By the man who’s marrying me.”

She grinned at him, and he was at her side in a flash, sweeping her into his arms,

“I agree with you. Have I told you how much I love you?”

Donna pretended to think about it,

“Not today no.”

Lee nudged her nose with his,

“I love you Donna Noble.”

Then he was kissing her and she couldn’t think of a more perfect Christmas away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Lee are so cute, i just love writing them.  
> right after you know...the Doctor and Rose.


	12. Chapter 12

Having finally escaped her parents third degree, Rose collapsed at home, and made up a pot of tea. It was just the thing to calm her nerves before going to bed. Surprisingly, it had been her first Christmas without any actual presents. However, the chance to see her family without any extra travel the day of had been gift enough.

They’d also informed her they would pay her ticket home whenever she decided she was ready, despite her protests.

They must still have been keeping an eye on her credit card, how else would they have known she’d only bought a one way ticket to London?

Rose sighed and wrapped her hands around the steaming mug of tea, inhaling deeply. There’d not been any new snow overnight, so she figured it would probably storm that evening.

Good thing she didn’t have any big plans for the next few days, including New Years Eve. She didn’t look forward to it, for she knew with every day past the new year, it brought her closer to her twenty-fifth birthday, when she would have to chose whether or not she would work for her father, becoming more involved in Vitex Industries, or continue to lead the life she did in America.

For some reason, neither was tremendously appealing at the moment. She wanted to stay huddled up beside the fireplace, beneath a cozy blanket, tea in hand, listening to the wind whistle by indefinitely.

She did feel rather lonely. She gazed longingly at the book sitting on her kitchen table. She was so comfortable, she didn’t want to arise to retrieve it.

She contented herself by staring into the fire, and her imagination went wild as she picked out strange shapes and things in the flames.

***

The moment they had reached London and were allowed the use of their cell phones, Donna was dialing Nathan.

“Hello?”

He sounded rather disgruntled, as if she’d just awakened him from a nap, and she laughed,

“Oi! Budge up and prepare for my arrival!”

“Donna? What the ‘ell are you talking about?”

“I’m home! I’m headed over to dad’s first, obviously. I can’t stay in the cottage until Rose has left, so I’ll be staying in the guest room. I’ve got someone with me too.”

“Donna, slow down. You mean you’re back in London? On New Years Eve…er afternoon?”

Donna winked at Lee, who was currently wrangling all their bags,

“Yep. I promised Wilf I’d be home. So I am. Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me.”

“No of course I did. But you didn’t hint at a thing when we spoke last. You clever girl.”

Donna shrugged, before caring he couldn’t see the movement,

“I do try. Now don’t tell Rose. I want it to be a surprise. But give her a call, if you haven’t already, and invite her to the party tonight.”

“Ah.”

Donna frowned,

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure if she’ll want to come.”

Donna’s hand flew to her forehead,

“What the hell have you gone and done Nate?”

“Don’t call me that. You know I hate that nickname. I just think maybe we should let the girl alone for her last few days here. Don’t you think we’ve bothered her enough?”

“Bothered? Why would she be bothered?”

Nathan fell silent, and Donna pulled back to look at her phone, afraid it had died,

“Hello?”

“Yes I’m here Donna. I’m not sure how to tell you this, but I think I might-“

A loud beep sounded, and Donna’s cell phone died.

“What’s up?”

Lee asked her, once they’d come to a stop in front of the house, and Donna shrugged,

“I’m not sure. Nate better have some answers for me.”

***

Rose was startled from a light sleep by the phone ringing. She stretched slowly, and then fumbled around for the still noisy object,

“Hello?”

A familiar northern burr filled her ears, and Rose might have blushed,

“Rose?”

“Yes this is she.”

“It’s Nathan.”

“Hi Nathan. I recognized your voice.”

“Ah.”  


“Is anything wrong?”

“No of course not. Why would there be?”

“Well usually you don’t call before you come over…er, are you coming over? Is there snow to be shoveled?”

A choked sound like a restrained laugh crackled like static over the line, and Rose had to hold the phone away momentarily,

“No. No I wasn’t planning on going over to Donna’s place today. I’m supposed to invite you over for the small party we’re having tonight.”

Rose coughed,

“Supposed to? I see. So you couldn’t find a real date, so I’m the fallback?”

Nathan gasped on the other end,

“Oh no! I didn’t mean it like that. Date? What? No. I just thought…”

Rose realized he hadn’t known she was kidding.

“I’m sorry Nathan. I was only teasing. I’d love to come. Better than sitting at home alone, drinking, and watching the ball drop in times square.”

Nathan laughed again, but this time it sounded less strangled,

“All right then. Sounds brilliant. Feel free to come over any time after seven.”

Rose fought to keep from beaming like a loon, but failed,

“Okay. See you around then.”

“Bye Rose.”

“Bye.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End and Happy New Year's eve surprises!

The smell of freshly popped corn, hot cider, and hot cocoa filled Rose’s nose and she smiled. She’d had a lovely time at Christmas dinner, and now she suddenly felt butterflies take flight when she spotted Nathan chatting with Tim in the kitchen.

Wilf had greeted her at the door, along with Lynda and Sarah, and together they’d all ushered her inside.

Nathan looked over at her, just as she was walking into the kitchen and Rose gave a small wave, and smiled.

The way his eyes seemed to drink her in made her blush.

“Is it too early to say happy new year?”

She reached over to snag a mug and poured some steaming cider into it.

Nathan shrugged,

“Never too early I’d say. Glad you could make it.”

Rose grinned,

“There wasn’t much snow out there tonight.”

Nathan cocked a brow at her,

“Yeah? That’s good.”

“Considering.”

Nathan was curious now.

“Considering what?”

Rose peeked up at him before taking a sip of cider,

“Considering my snow angel wasn’t around to rescue me.”

Nathan’s ears turned pink, and Rose noticed the way he ducked his head before shrugging,

“Is that how you think of me?”

Rose shrugged,

“Maybe. Is that alright?”

Nathan reached up to run a hand over his short hair, serving no real purpose other than to distract Rose with the movement,

“It’s just…not what I was expecting. Would you-?”

Rose stepped towards him, and he broke off, his clear blue eyes searching hers,

“I think about you a lot. I almost wished you had come over today. I know I have to leave soon, after all, I can’t keep Donna’s house forever, but I’m planning to stay in London. Near my family, and near, other things. I’ll be putting my L.A. home on the market as soon as Donna’s back.”

Nathan looked as if he was about to reply, when a sudden commotion distracted them both.

“Don’t panic, the party has arrived!”

A familiar voice sounded from the front door, and both turned to see Donna Noble standing beside a dark haired handsome man, who looked rather sheepish.

Rose beamed at the sight of them, and Nathan remained behind, frozen.

***

Donna pulled Lee along with her inside Wilf’s house, and she said the cheesiest thing she could think of, shortly before being bombarded with hugs from her favorite nieces.

Tim stood with his arm around a beautiful dark skinned girl, who Donna took to be Martha, and he gave her a warm smile.

“Well don’t all come at me at once.”

Wilf chuckled as he gently nudged the girls aside and pulled his daughter in for a hug.

“I’ve missed you. But now, tell me, who is this young man?”

Donna wasn’t usually the sort of woman to blush, but when Lee stepped forward, and stuck out his hand respectfully to her dad, she felt a strange mix of pride and love well up inside her.

“This is Lee McAvoy. He’s my fiancée. He’s part of the reason I came back so soon.”

Wilf’s eyes were shining with tears of joy as he shook Lee’s hand.

“Welcome to my home. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Please, come inside. I want to hear all about America, I’ve not been there in years.”

Donna watched them wander off to the living room, and she turned her attention back to Tim, and she spotted Nathan in the kitchen, just before a petite blond came into her line of sight.

“Hello Donna. I’m Rose Tyler. I had no idea you’d be coming home so soon. Neither of your brothers breathed a word! It’s a lovely surprise.”

Donna pulled Rose into a hug, and whispered in her ear,

“I had to try and keep it a secret. It’s partly your fault I met him after all, and now he’s proposed and met the folks, I’m not sure what to do next!”

Rose pulled back and beamed at the redhead,

“I’m so sorry for Jack. He’s ridiculous. Believe me, he tried to introduce me to Lee as well, but I think he was made for you. Congratulations are in order I think?”

Donna glanced over at where her betrothed and her father were still chatting, and nodded,

“Thank you very much, yes. I can’t tell you how happy I am. I honestly never imagined this would happen to me.”

Rose rolled her eyes playfully,

“Nonsense. You just needed the right man. They don’t make many like Lee anywhere. He’s one of a kind.”

“You’re telling me. For the first couple dates I thought maybe Jack had taken pity on me and hired some nice bloke to show me a good time.”

Rose gaped at her,

“Jack would never…did he say that he did?”

Donna giggled,

“Nope. But I figured anything was possible. Turns out, I was right. It’s possible for someone like me to find someone like him.”

Rose was thinking of something more to say, when Nathan came up beside her and Donna, and pulled his sister into a hug.

“Who on earth is that bloke talking to dad?”

Donna winked at Rose before smirking at Nathan,

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Nathan harrumphed and then turned to Rose,

“Could I have a word with you?”

Donna looked at the blond with curious eyes, but Rose couldn’t find a reason to say no.

“Okay.”

She took the hand Nathan offered her, and together they left Donna standing alone, and looking completely confused.

***

Rose wasn’t sure if she imagined it or if Nathan’s thumb had stroked her hand as he’d led her away from Donna.

“What’s wrong?”

She finally spoke, breaking the silence, even as she noticed that he still held her hand.

“Rose, I wanted to tell you something earlier, but didn’t get the chance. I just wanted to ask, if there was any chance, since you’ll be staying in town a bit longer, if you wanted, maybe we could have dinner sometime?”

Rose’s teeth worried her bottom lip as she listened to him. Inside she was jumping up and down, but her head was still taking her father’s advice,

“Would your girls mind? Shouldn’t you ask them?”

Nathan smiled, and Rose felt her knees weaken. It made him infinitely more handsome when he did that.

“They like you quite a lot already. Any friend of Aunt Donna’s…” he trailed off, and she smiled shyly, understanding.

“Well, that’s brilliant. I’d like to have dinner with you, very much. I’ve just got to get settled in, get out of Donna’s cottage, and look around for a nice place to rent.”

Nathan stepped closer to her, and Rose could swear she felt his erratic heartbeat through their enjoined hands,

“It’s almost time, surely it’s minutes to midnight somewhere, would you mind-?”

He stopped, his face inches from her own, and she could smell the spicy and sweet scent of the apple cider on his breath, and she went cross-eyed trying to keep her eyes on his lips.

“Yes.”

She could only breathe the word, and then he was kissing her, his free hand moving to cup her cheek, and tilting her head just right so where their lips met, she perfectly aligned with him.

She slipped her hand from his, only to wind both her arms around his neck. His own encircled her waist and pulled her flush to him. She slowly lifted up on her tiptoes, and would have gladly continued things long past midnight, but then she remembered where they were, and broke the kiss, gasping inelegantly for air.

“That was-?”

She blinked at him in a daze, unable to find the proper word for how wonderful it had been.

“Different. I promise I don’t usually do that before a first date has even occurred.”

Nathan looked extremely embarrassed, and he was breathing hard.

Rose managed a laugh,

“Well I don’t think you’ll have to be shy about kissing me again _after_ the date. Happy New Year.”

She grinned at him, her tongue peeking between her teeth, and he beamed at her,

“Happy new year to you too Rose. Would you like some champagne? I know Wilf was saving it for a toast, but I could use something cool to drink.”

Rose nodded, taking his offered arm.

“Yes please.”

***

Watching the fireworks on the telly wasn’t quite as much fun as seeing them in person, but Rose couldn’t complain.

She’d had a fantastic time with the Noble family, and even managed to get a New Years Eve kiss…just a few hours early.

She’d never know just how she’d been so lucky to have found Donna and now she was facing the possibility of truly becoming part of the family.

She squeezed Nathan’s hand and they shared a long look even as everyone else around them cheered and sang Auld Lang Syne.

It was going to be a wonderful New Year.

***

**END**


End file.
